


Here You Stay

by Tinaless



Category: Indivisible (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen, 奇幻, 架空, 第一人稱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinaless/pseuds/Tinaless
Summary: 芮茲米突然回憶起好幾年前的意外，為了某個理由她找到阿伊娜，嘗試著用話語喚起她的記憶。後記：https://www.plurk.com/p/nkyvv5
Kudos: 1





	Here You Stay

我說，阿伊娜，都過那麼多年了……妳還記得他的樣子嗎？

……他有一頭銀髮，瀝青般的眼睛，皮膚色深健康如麥……不像我，我敢說他就像妳們這些南方的民族一樣，你們是一掛。在我眼裡，除了男女之分，至少從外貌看上去，還是有決定性的差別的。

就在最近，我呢……把以前在公寓裡照過的合照拿出來看，那張舊照片，妳知道我在說哪一張。照片就夾在我絕對不會拿去回收場的細密書畫集裡。妳說，我竟然會留著這種東西？喔，是的……我還留著，對我來說，是『那種東西』沒錯。發生過那件事以後，某天……就這麼發生了，不知為何摸到了那張照片。麻煩的小東西，好比寵物還嬰兒之類的難以照料，我把它丟進書頁之間以後，直到上個月還上個禮拜為止，都沒再看它一眼，而這中間起碼過了快十年。我為什麼不點打火機燒了它，就像我對穿不下的小女孩洋裝那樣做？

但這是契機，我順便翻出了其他照片來看，那時候我們住在妳爸的公寓……那是一棟六層樓還七層樓，房間裝滿雲母蛤窗的老舊公寓，關於我的照片，當然囉，幾乎都是在公寓裡面拍的。另外，好比有妳在場的……別的照片，意外地找出了一些，我帶在身上，妳想看嗎？努娜和蕾拉妮在的那幾張也被我找出來了，沒被我一時興起燒掉，真是萬幸。

我呢，妳知道……討厭人們對著鏡頭大笑的模樣，因此我不留照片，從來也沒甚麼照相本收藏，然而有時候它們很有用，這一時間說不太明白，我想跟我的本性還有直覺有關，不然怎麼解釋我還留著它們呢。……有種說法是，照片就像詛咒，把靈氣吸進一張方方小小的紙片裡，這麼一想，我的心情就好了不少。

──是的，是啊，以前的我很陰沉，現在也是，我曉得，我曾告訴過妳不是為了取得信任，而是一種對自己的坦誠。……好吧，現在……保留著照片的我，正被張牙舞爪發動著的詛咒追趕，瞧瞧我的黑眼圈，為了一個不存在於照片上的人搞得心神不寧……但這才是魔法，這才是問題所在，所以我才來找妳，阿伊娜。雖然對一個家族世世代代都為薩滿的野生靈媒來說，無法獨自處理這種小事實在很丟臉。

不過我敢肯定這是最簡單的方法，即使對我很困難。希望對妳也不會太困難……

回到我們一開始講的吧。妳還記得他嗎？靼爾。……我沒記錯名字吧。

……是啊，大概不會忘。大合照裡沒有他，妳還記得他為什麼沒在場嗎？他應該要在場，我忘了確切的原因，只依稀記得每個人都『應該要』在場。他當時還活著嗎？我確定他還活著，否則妳們──不包含我──怎能笑得如此開懷，像是甚麼都沒發生過……？至少阿伊娜妳還笑得那麼開心……我擁有別的為數稀少的舊照片，裏頭都沒有他，或許妳和妳父親印德還有，房東總會留下房客的紀錄，就像我把波姆的靈魂關在打火機裡。

那時……好像是聖誕節，他沒在公寓裡過夜……靼爾那段時間似乎很忙，我記得有一晚他突然向納迦借了摩托車出門，隔天還是上學日，徹夜未歸，他是個作息很規律的人……我跟他這方面差很大，也難怪我沒有和他一塊合照的照片，根本像各自活在不同時空……妳說，我會主動和他一起照相？不，不是，是妳們──妳們這群吵吵鬧鬧的傢伙，像那個誰，爆寨？她天生就喜歡炒熱氣氛……呿，心胸寬大的程度簡直跟我成反比。她很可能隨意找藉口，硬要我跟靼爾湊對照相，搞得所有人都尷尬，只有她自己在那邊自嗨……

也因此……我才會記得這些事？奇怪的很，我也不是很喜歡他，公寓裡沒人喜歡靼爾……嗯，回想起來這算是誇大其辭，那個托拉尼……好像和他還算能相處。神奇又偉大的女性──托拉尼，每次喝她倒的水總覺得特別好喝，颱風來的時候公寓停水則令她頭疼，想著要去向哪個遙遠的湖泊天人預支水源……就像媽媽一樣，神祕又光明正大的角色……真可怕，不是嗎？

噯，我是不是太多話了……好像已經把一整年的份量說完了。

總之，那個靼爾。我不是要那麼沒禮貌，但他終究是……去世了，我不能一直對一個死人莫名感到抱歉持續一輩子。我呢，還是想談談他不在照片上這回事，反正……可憐的靼爾，我們懷念他。

那麼，阿伊娜，妳還記得照片上所有的租客嗎？除了我──誰都不喜歡的芮茲米。

妳瞧這照片，最左邊是亢潘，真稀奇……我竟然記得她，應該是她的名字很奇特的關係吧。聽說她來自一個到處都是垃圾、廢水和鐵皮屋的國度，那裏充斥著各色模仿物，像是椰子樹，那個地方擅長用鐵和釘子做出一個一模一樣的東西，但顏色灰頭土臉的，沒那麼自然……根據爆寨，還有拉提戈的說法──這些人都在那裏闖蕩過，亢潘似乎曾經是個扒手，現在──應該說，我們還一起住在那裏時，亢潘也還是半個手腳不乾淨的可疑份子。不過這不能怪她……她的父母不在了，是個孤兒，她需要專長幫助她活命，我甚至不敢想像每個月繳房租時那些金錢的來源是甚麼，而大家心知肚明，竟然還這麼和睦相處。印德，或是妳，不會沒聽過亢潘的風聲吧？

說來那棟公寓好多孤兒，喪親、流亡或無家可歸……但不是一個悲慘之地。噓，不要說出那個有點噁心的字，我還不想用那個字來形容那個地方。當然，對妳而言，那個地方完全可以是那個字。

……還有靼爾也是孤兒，可別忘了，那個一表人才的靼爾，那棟公寓對他來說是甚麼，老實說，我也不太願意猜測。照片上……還有其他妳特別想提起的人嗎？有些人的名字我沒印象了……或許聰明、又人緣好的阿伊娜可以幫助我恢復記憶。妳不覺得妳人緣好？……哼，是嗎……

例如，中間後面這位，叫做……燕？她好高，站在她旁邊覺得好壓迫，我都這麼覺得了，那其他男的會怎麼想？她好像是在舞廳討生活。旁邊這對是叫……澤別和……庫嘻？呃，真有妳的，阿伊娜。庫嘻還在頂樓養了隻老鷹，那個小努娜很擔心都市裡會有不肖分子，把那麼漂亮的老鷹射下來賣錢，我得說……努娜雖然沒有很聰明，不過這件事確實值得擔憂。至於庫嘻這個小女孩，除了對老鷹的安危過度自信以外，本人滿機靈的，但是在澤別身邊，算是很低調，嗯……既然我能給出這種評語，顯然我不太討厭她。還有這邊……好的，是堂嘎和菲比，他們來自同一個國家，但那個國家和燕的國家一樣，都不復存在了。軍人保家衛國，到頭來都只能為自己，不再為國家而戰的他們，境遇總變得十分滑稽，我真的這麼覺得，但他們自此之後成了某種專家，如果想通了這點，其實也不壞……。而我，從來都是為自己而活，讓事物盡量變得有趣……就像是，我現在正在做的。

至於靼爾嘛……我是對他沒甚麼興趣，但他畢竟……嗯，幫了妳。

如果妳不願意回想那個意外，我不會勉強妳……是嗎，好吧…...。希望我能管住我的腦袋，即使在妳面前。呃，對了，就算是現在，我還是頗肆無忌憚的嘛。總之那天……妳不覺得一切都發生得很突然嗎？現在回想起來，感覺還是很怪……阿伊娜，這些年來，妳曾經再回想那個時候，悟出甚麼新的道理嗎？噢，不，這件事從來不真的困擾我，不過，倒是妳……妳記得曾經跟誰分享過那件事嗎？印德？托拉尼？反正，現在，此時此刻，既然有機會，跟我聊聊吧，不然，聽我講古也行……靈媒講古！有趣吧。但妳也曉得，靈媒嘛……那幾十分鐘，在回憶裡就跟魂魄一樣輕飄飄的。

……唉，但我痛恨照片。不介意我拿出打火機吧？每燒掉一張照片，我就講一個關於那個意外的事實，集體合照──除了靼爾──不算在內，別問我為什麼。

好了，現在……那個晚上的一部分先出現在我的鼻子裡……不是指照片上正在起火的……噢，可蒂拉。是啊，我先記起來的是氣味，那個房間的氣味……陰暗的隔間，明明面對大街，絕好的視野，卻被我搞得烏煙瘴氣，四處掛著捕夢網，抽屜裡有麻雀的頭骨，蠟類滴滿床沿。樓下住有一對共用一副軀體的兄弟，常常試著跟我商量交換房間的事，哼……偏不，我喜歡這裡，可以聞到傍晚街角小吃攤賣的餡餅香味，那火烤酥脆的香氣……光聞起來就愛不釋手。

當時我燒掉了幾張沾了油的廣告紙。那個托拉尼，總告誡我，要把垃圾丟到正確的地方，好比垃圾桶，但我覺得可燃物直接燒掉不是挺好的？反正我就打開窗，嘴裡吃著蘇打餅，鼻子聞著餡餅香氣，煙從我兩側由後向前飄了出去，我好像能看著味道的絲線往天堂游走……我的個人房是在四樓外側，能清楚聽見印德又在樓梯間大吼誰把盆栽堆在半路不收拾，要是下一秒他聞到那紙燒的煙味兒，說不準會衝上來，久違地拜訪我。

而妳……我發現妳就在樓下，街上。頭上那串珠子有夠醒目，托拉尼都管它們叫……嗚呃，『甜美的小番茄』。靼爾也很醒目，他有一頭老頭子般的銀髮，無論你們當中的誰，想認錯也難。然後，他在前，妳在後……妳重踏著步，從後面揪住他，很粗魯地，因為這種事很常在我們那裏發生，我看到了，也見怪不怪……反正你們只要吵起來，屋子裡一定有誰會出去把妳們分開。不過妳們到底在爭執甚麼呢……算了，我沒興趣……重要的是接下來，事情發展得與每個人想的都不一樣。

那個晚上我還聽到了甚麼……外面看上去很小，裡面充滿乾坤的公寓，把所有聲音都吸走了。街燈亮起來的聲音，噗滋噗滋……很微弱。噗滋、噗滋……

過了約十分鐘，我抓起放在窗邊的手提燈，衝下樓去。蕾拉妮在大廳，從廚房衝出來，一手握著鍋鏟，聲音出奇尖銳……要蔘蔘待在餐桌上寫作業，不要出去，如果他執意要出門，就搶走他的眼鏡……後來我才想到，原來她自己也不能出去，當時她年紀也不比蔘蔘大多少……扎菈也在，站在門邊抱她的烏德琴，如同抱嬰兒般無助……她大概有點呆住了……

……很難說明我一路下樓的各種感覺，總之像垃圾一樣全混在一起，氣味、觸感、聲音以及馬上就要發生的眼見為憑……我的嘴巴裡還有蘇打餅的淡淡甜味，餡餅香氣則消失無蹤。樓梯鋪著幾張陳舊拼接的曼陀羅地毯，走著……走著，好像跟著這些垃圾漂流進漩渦的中央。不過……我沒溺死，我還看見了印德剛剛才叫罵過的盆栽，一定是努娜那小鬼擺的，一定啦……！這麼做，彷彿可以讓我集中精神下樓……最後，我終於擺脫那些煩擾，出了那扇半攙著扎菈的大門。

喔，這……這是……啊。總之，那時我是說不出話來的……我只能拉高提燈，試著照亮逐漸陷入黑暗的街道……

靼爾躺在臺階下，狀況相當不妙。庫嘻，那細眼、養著老鷹的小女孩，年紀比蕾拉妮小……用靼爾的領帶壓住脖子上的傷口，滿手都是血，石板地的縫隙裝不下那些血液，溢出來流得到處都是……她的眼眶有些濕潤，懼怕所生的淚水。澤別，啊，穿著絨衣跪在地上，要靼爾保持清醒。看著他們，他、她、還有他……我心裡就只有一個念頭，那就是他要死了，這下該怎麼辦呢……我是指，既然要死掉了，該做哪些他死時該做的事……很糟啊，達爾的氣息，比我在樓上看見的絲線更稀薄……真的，處於彌留之際……我應該要提醒澤別不要再做徒勞無功的努力嗎？而妳，妳呢，唉，卻在我離開四樓後，突然不見蹤影……

澤別一邊做他該做的，一邊一直要找妳……興師問罪，好像第一時間以為是妳惹的禍，但我曉得，我看到了，居高臨下……恐怕也只有我。害了他的並不是阿伊娜……

這是第五張……剛好，同樣是白髮的青年，卻不是靼爾的照片燒起來了……北方軍人，我看到制服，還有一瞬間拿起來威脅妳的刀……從腰間抽出來。靼爾一個反應，推開妳……事情就這麼發生了。我猜妳是去追那個軍人，不然怎麼解釋妳消失不見……？遠方傳來救護車的聲音，我舉起打火機，二度點燃提燈，這次……想照亮大家的臉。

……我認為大家都很害怕，也很哀傷，印德臉色凝重，托拉尼摀住嘴，他們是公寓裡輩分最高的人……。阿伊娜，妳究竟是回來了，我記得妳很驚訝……那麼多的血，我猜妳以為有印德在，有托拉尼在，有大家在，靼爾絕對沒事，但事實上……啊……妳無法再繼續討厭他了……靼爾的警校制服是黑的，他完全陷入夜色當中，離鬼差抓走的時間不遠……妳問我嗎？我是甚麼表情，不重要了……

……隔天，我發現托拉尼緊抿著唇，默默清洗殘留在臺階下的血水。而臺階邊多放了好幾種新的盆栽和粽子、飯碗。

老天，那時候我們其實都算是孩子……事後，我察覺我的手指原來沒停止的在發抖。

身為他生前最親近的人，我們在房門上掛了白紙，一起參加了葬禮。托拉尼摟著妳流淚，扎菈唱了首悲傷的歌曲，靼爾永遠停留在二十歲。葬禮有拍照片嗎？我忘了，我這裡沒有。而現在，我已經沒有照片可以燒了……也許，燒掉它們，噯……可以假裝那件事沒發生過也說不定，大合照可以留下，它是所有快樂的結晶……我不是要故意那麼殘酷的。

阿伊娜，我想……那件事多少影響妳，但妳必須再次明白……有人曉得究竟發生了甚麼事，而不是道聽塗說，或像澤別一開始那樣刻板強硬。在我的認知裡，或者，在我的心中，那些都可以視為不曾發生……

……妳是否還記得另一件事？當時住在庭院的那隻藏敖，叫蘭獅是吧……一頭神奇的狗狗，體內裝了一個記得上一輩子記憶的奇妙靈魂……我不記得上一世的記憶了，但兩個靈魂存在同一軀體的例子，我想妳也在那對以鬥球為業的兄弟身上看見了。

而我現世是個靈媒，流有薩滿的深遠血統。

……喂，阿伊娜，我知道妳在想甚麼……而妳十之八九猜錯了。其實我很想說，輪迴與人格的對應是無稽之談……我不想說下一世再見之類的溫馨屁話，靼爾的死終究給我一些啟示，我可以招換靈魂，但我可不願意那麼做。

偷偷跟妳說，某些意外也會發生在輪迴當中。

……妳聽我陳述的，並不是那時的真實，而是過了幾年後的另一種真實，因為我很需要解決這道當事人誰都沒有察覺的傷痕，創造出一個擁有其他維度的它。這個維度，包含了時間的流動……你我相遇的機運，還有其他很多很多說不清的……

死亡會讓知曉它的人受傷，無論或大或小。

阿伊娜，妳的第三隻眼，必須暫時關起來了。真正祝福妳和大家都過得很好的能力，我不清楚我是否真能擁有……就像這張虛幻的大合照，多神奇、虛偽的現代魔法。而靼爾呢，輪迴後的他，肯定也能在某處過得很好……以我們都不會知道的模樣……事實上，我最近遇過一位以前的租客，叫可蒂拉的那位，那個義氣十足的強悍女子，穿著夏伊拉，不再把她的嘴緊緊包起來了，微笑讓她整個人容光煥發。我一問之下，她竟然還記得大家，讓我不禁思忖，說不定其他人，或許連靼爾也……？……大家也都是如此……

這樣一想，倒也不壞……很有意思……

可蒂拉沒有忘記靼爾，也沒忘了我。就像我至少沒忘了妳。

所以，我還是要告訴妳……如果我們的世界就是這樣，註定會發生那樣的遺憾的話……我很慶幸打開過雲母蛤窗，目睹了那個時刻。

大家一同均攤了妳的痛苦，多強大的神通力。

現在，抱歉，讓我再確定一下……

妳真的有記起靼爾的模樣嗎……？

**Author's Note:**

> 註釋：  
> ①細密畫─中亞的藝術類別，以金箔、寶石和礦物的粉末當顏料，在手抄本、故事與科學書籍、鏡框、象牙盒等貴重物上刻畫精密細膩的小型圖畫。  
> ②雲母蛤窗─一種窗飾。東南亞國家受到中國明朝貿易影響，將貝殼加工成可透光的薄片，代替紙嵌飾窗面。  
> ③薩滿─藉著與萬物溝通，與神通靈的巫師。  
> ④乒乓蘇打餅─一種馬來西亞產的蘇打餅，有原味和甜味兩種。  
> ⑤牛肉餡餅－一種印尼小吃攤的美食，在蛋餅上加入大量的牛肉，甜鹹皆有，有時會加蔥花或起司。  
> ⑥烏德琴－源自中東和非洲地區的傳統樂器，撥子以烏龜的殼或老鷹的羽毛做成。  
> ⑦第三隻眼－天眼，通往內在深層世界的管道，透過修行可啟發靈性和悟性。  
> ⑧夏伊拉─Shayla，中東地區的女性服飾，用長方形圍巾隨性圍繞在頭臉頸間周圍，搭配花色和飾品可營造出時尚感。  
> ⑨神通力－佛教術語，神力、超凡之力。
> 
> 人物名字中英對照：  
> 阿伊娜（Ajna）  
> 靼爾（Dhar）  
> 芮茲米（Razmi）  
> 蔘蔘&密密（Ginseng & Honey）  
> 澤別（Zebei）  
> 庫嘻（Kushi）  
> 堂嘎（Tungar）  
> 托拉尼（Thorani）  
> 可蒂拉（Qadira）  
> 爆寨（Baozhai）  
> 拉提戈（Latigo）  
> 努娜（Nuna）  
> 哈尼克&希波克（Hunoch & Xiboch）  
> 蕾拉妮（Leilani）  
> 納迦騎士（Naga Rider）  
> 燕（Yan）  
> 蓮（Ren）  
> 亢潘（Kampan）  
> 蘭獅（Lanshi）  
> 菲比（Phoebe）  
> 札菈（Zahra）  
> 印德（Indr）


End file.
